


Harmless Deception

by lost_spook



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruth, Harry, and an undercover mission...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harmless Deception

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Persiflage in an LJ meme, for the prompt "glad you came" + Ruth/Harry.

Harry kept a watchful eye on the door, not that the VIPs he was talking to would have noticed. Harry knew how to be discreet. He was expecting someone else to arrive, someone who was far more important as far as he was concerned, but he wasn’t quite sure she’d turn up.

One further glance, though, and there she was, not the casual Ruth of the grid, but a distractingly elegant figure in a long black dress. He hastily excused himself to cross the room to meet her.

“Harry,” she said, sounding breathless. “Is this all right? I’m not overdressed – too formal –?”

“Perfect,” he said, and took her arm. “I’m relieved you could make it. The difficulty back at the – ah – office is finished?”

Ruth nodded. Then she leaned towards him and gave a sudden, quicksilver smile; there and gone again. “So, which one is Price?”

“Ruth!” he said, feigning shock. “Don’t tell me you don’t know that already.”

“Well, it is best to make absolutely sure before ruining someone’s life. Isn’t it?”

Harry gave her a grin. “Oh, I don’t know…”


End file.
